


just breathe (i can't do this alone)

by deargalileo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargalileo/pseuds/deargalileo
Summary: the five times klaus thought he was imagining things, and the one time he believed itit was hard, losing your loved one. but it is harder to lose your loved one and know that you can somehow bring them back, even if you just can't do it yet.(title from exit music for a film by radiohead)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	just breathe (i can't do this alone)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i just decided that i will continue to write like season two doesn't exist... and thats on being stubborn when it comes to accepting change :)  
> also! ben isn't in this, which isn't intentional, i just didn't write him in. still love him though!
> 
> this is like my few days late gift to klaus, my best and most favorite boy :^)  
> the song from the title is exit music (for a film) by radiohead, and it is also referenced within the story. its a very sad song! but these two just have a sad story!  
> 

**1.**

Eight days after the apocalypse that wasn't, Klaus woke up on the couch in the living room. Light filtered in through the windows, and there was a heavy weight on his chest.

Klaus's hands found the curls of Dave Katz's hair like it was second nature- because it was. Lazily opening his eyes, Klaus smiled down at his lover, who was staring back up at him with love in his eyes. "Good morning sleepy-head," Dave whispered.

"Good afternoon, actually-" Klaus started in response, when reality hit him. Dave. Right here. In his arms-

Almost the instant that Klaus realized that his Dave, Dave who had died, Dave who he had to leave behind in 1967 after watching him bleed out, Dave, was there, he wasn't.

Klaus blinked. There was no longer any weight on his chest, his hands falling through nothing before softly resting on his own stomach. Dave wasn't there.

A noise of distress left Klaus's mouth as he let his eyes shut again.

"You okay?" Diego asked, his footsteps passing Klaus as he went for the bar. Klaus hummed. "That wasn't really an answer."

"Yup." Klaus said, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Just a dream."

The Hargreeves siblings were now trying to actually be siblings for once, which included them actually talking to each other. This involved being open and honest with each other, which never went well considering Klaus's track record with his stories.

Not that he would lie about anything now. If someone asked... Maybe he would actually talk about Vietnam, about how he fought, loved, and loss. Maybe he could talk about how he hasn't been able to conjure Dave, regardless of his sobriety.

But, the Hargreeves family had a bad habit of never believing a single word that he would say. A couple days ago, when he tried to insist that he was actually clean for once, and was actually trying to make it work, Luther had just rolled his eyes, and Five had just said that he had better things to do with his time. A little harsh, sure, but expected.

"Got any plans for the day?" Diego was now at the other side of the couch, shoving Klaus's feet up so he could sit. Klaus grunted, but complied. "You are just full of fun noises today, aren't you?" Just because he mentioned it, Klaus hissed at Diego, feeling the couch cushion under his brother jerk as he startled.

As he sat up, Klaus gently touched his chest. It had felt real, it really felt like Dave was truly there, just laying on his chest. But now, there was nothing.

"Alright. See you." Diego stood up again, looking at Klaus half expectantly.

"Mmhmm. See you." Klaus repeated distantly.

When Diego didn't move, still hovering over Klaus, Klaus looked up at him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me for a ride or something? Or try to borrow $20?"

"I love to see you express your high opinion of me, dearest brother." Diego rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I don't know where the others are, and I won't be back until tonight. You will be alright?" Klaus waved a nonchalant hand in his brother's direction.

"Go. Be vigilant. Do whatever freaky stuff you are into with all of that leather."

As Diego finally sauntered away, Klaus got off of the couch. He stretched, feeling his back crack.

Now that he was clean, things had gotten a bit more boring. The ghosts were still there, as they ever were. Klaus breezed through a woman with only half of her head on, and a little boy with eyes as wide as the moon.

But now there was little pizazz, little ways to get high and enjoy his evening. Since the apocalypse, Five has been following Vanya nonstop, trying to get her powers figured out. Allison has been making plans for flying back and forth between here and California, visiting Claire. Everyone was off doing important things,

One could say that trying to go completely stone cold sober was important. One could say that mourning the love of their life was important.

Klaus's fist flexed impulsively, remembering how Dave's hair felt. How was he supposed to move on? Keep living? It wasn't like there was a book on how to conjure one’s dead boyfriend who actually lived in the mid-60s, and not the 21st century. That would make an interesting Lifetime original film, maybe he should get Allison on that.

Regardless, Klaus had nothing to do today. His mind kept drifting back to when he had woken up, how solid and _alive_ Dave had felt, while his eyes drifted towards the bar.

Physically shaking his head, Klaus forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. He couldn’t slip up now, not when he had Dave to focus on. Leaving the living room, Klaus sighed before walking up the stairs to get to his room. After his slumber had been so rudely interrupted by a hallucination, he really deserved to get another few hours in.

There was a whole wide world out there, buzzing and living. And Klaus quite frankly could not care, not when Dave wasn't here to live in it with him.

**2.**

To try to adopt a sense of normalcy in the household, they set up a dinner plan. Every Hargreeves sibling had an assigned day of the week to make dinner, with the help of Grace, of course.

Tuesday nights were Klaus’s night. He had been slowly but surely forcing his taste for Vietnamese food onto his family, and tonight was no exception. Tonight, actually, he would be trying Dave’s favorite, _bánh xèo_. He had always gotten it on their days of leave, no matter where they were. Klaus was more partial to _bún bò nam bộ,_ but he didn’t think that Luther was personally ready for that.

Grace was in the cellar, grabbing the last few ingredients while Klaus finished prepping what he could. Having all of the spices out, the fresh vegetables in his hands… He could almost see Dave next to him, pulling out the metal plates they had brought along with them.

_“This means, next leave, I get to pick what we eat?” Klaus asked, playfully nudging Dave with his hip._

_“Of course, darling. I’ll even try whatever horrifyingly potent cocktail that you want me to try.” Klaus gasped in mock surprise._

_“Even if it’s flaming hot pink?!” Dave raised an eyebrow, but swooped in for a kiss on Klaus’s cheek._

_“Even if it’s flaming hot pink.”_

Klaus gripped the edge of the counter, trying to force the memory out of his mind. “I guess you got out of that pink drink after all.” Steeling himself, Klaus loaded a plate with the vegetables and moved it to the table.

Unfortunately, Klaus was certain that his life was a cosmic joke at this point, because he managed to stumble, losing his hold on the plate almost instantly. “No-“ Klaus shrieked in what felt like slow motion, only to watch as a steady hand came out and caught it smoothly right before it hit the floor.

Looking up, Klaus watched as Dave swiftly caught the plate, and set it on the table. “Yeah. I think I am just going to leave the alcohol of the pink variety to you, hon.”

If Klaus’s hands weren’t shaking before, they were now.

“What?” The word left his mouth was nothing more than a whisper, but was interrupted by the clicking of Grace’s heels as she entered the kitchen.

“What was that?” Grace asked, breezing past him. “Oh, good, you finished all of the prepping. If we start now, we can eat by 6. I will alert your siblings.”

Klaus, having been startled by his mom, glanced at her before whipping his head back to the place where Dave was.

Where Dave _just_ was, but was no longer.

“Klaus?” Grace spoke again. “Are you okay?”

“I-“ Klaus’s mouth gaped open, but nothing came out. Dave was _just here_ , he had grabbed the plate, and put it on the table, he had seen that, hadn’t he?

“Klaus, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

The words snapped Klaus out of it like a bucket of cold water. He plastered on a fake smile and hid his still shaking hands behind his back.

“Well, Mom, that kind of is my thing.” He winked suggestively at her. Grace tittered kindly, and went up the stairs, presumably to go tell his siblings that he was completely losing it, for real this time. Either that or to tell them that dinner was going to be at 6.

Klaus rubbed his eyes harshly with his fists, and turned around, back to the meal he had to prepare. _No more thinking of pink drinks, or Vietnam, or any devilishly handsome men with blond hair._ He did spare a few extra seconds every minute or two to make sure that the plate was still on the table behind him, though.

**3.**

Klaus had a soft spot for record players. It had started early on in his childhood, finding whatever old records he could at a nearby thrift store. He would trade gumball for quarters with Ben, make Allison pay him $1 for piece of fashion advice that he gave. Luther and him would also frequently do trades of records that they found, exchanging a Rush vinyl for a Madonna vinyl.

As soon as the apocalypse was officially over, and Klaus had realized that he had nowhere to go except for back to the Academy, he went out and bought a record player the next day. He still had some of his older records from back in the day, but impulsively bought one Doors album that was in the discount pile.

Now, though, the record was his solace when it came to late nights. Between his urges, the endless politics of the Hargreeves, and all of these _fucking ghosts that just won’t shut up_ , Klaus knew that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep. Not to mention the thunderstorm that was happening outside, which may or may not have been in relation to Vanya’s harsh day of training with Five.

So he carefully placed one of his favorite Radiohead albums on, and stared out the window. As he listened to track after track, until a familiar tune slowly filtered through the speakers. _Wake… From your sleep…_

Klaus rolled his eyes, but climbed off of his bed, letting his feet sink into the carpet. His head rolled back, facing the ceiling.

Klaus started to sway in the empty bedroom. His mind began to slip, until he was nothing, just something that happened to exist. There was no responsibilities, no wars, no trauma, no loss.

As the song continued, Klaus felt arms wrap around his waist, and a hand slowly grasp his.

 _Maybe this is it. Maybe God has decided to finally take pity on me, and let me die._ Klaus thought to himself, as he pulled Dave’s body close to him.

“I like this song.” Dave whispered, his faces only inches away from Klaus’s. Klaus began to lead them in a gentle dance, letting his other hand rest on Dave’s shoulder.

“Yeah? It’s a little after your time, but still quality music.”

“It’s no We Gotta Get Out of This Place, but yeah, it’s pretty good.” Klaus thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

“I might actually have that one on vinyl. But this one fits the tone better.” He looked at Dave directly. “I’ve missed you.” Dave smiled sadly, but his eyes, oh Lord his eyes, his eyes were still full of love.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Klaus leaned in, letting his eyes shut. Instead, just at the moment when their lips should have touched, Klaus felt nothing.

There was no hand in his, there was no arm reaching around his waist. There were no lips to meet his. His eyes opened, and there was no one.

He was alone, and the stupid Radiohead song was still playing. _We hope… That you choke… That you choke…._

Klaus felt himself sink to the floor, his shoulders heaving. The next track started with a cacophony of the ghosts screaming, and the wind howling outside.

**4.**

Klaus’s bedroom door slammed open, causing Klaus to shoot up in bed, shrieking, and holding up the covers to cover his body. Not that he was naked, but still, you can’t just surprise a man like that, can you?

Both surprisingly and unsurprisingly, it was Luther (unsurprising because of the strength, but surprising because it was Luther). He frowned at the door as it swung back in his direction, but still shoved himself into the room.

He grimaced in disgust at the sight before him which consisted a scrawny man in a messy bed, with an equally messy room. “Don’t you ever clean?”

“Don’t you ever knock?” Klaus shot back, placing a hand on his racing heart in attempts to catch his breath. “Just because you look like a monkey doesn’t mean you were raised in a jungle with no manners!”

Luther scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, Diego wanted me to see if you wanted to come with us, but I guess not.” Klaus frowned.

“Where?”

“Just… Out. I don’t know. Diego thinks you don’t go out enough.” That only deepened Klaus’s frown.

“Then why didn’t Diego come ask me himself?” Luther sighed, like every word he spoke was a year off of his lifespan. Klaus briefly pondered if the monkey DNA would give him a longer lifespan- he feels bad for whoever has to be bossed around by this son of a bitch in 50 years.

“I don’t know. But you clearly don’t want to go out, so I don’t know what the point is.”

“Who said that I don’t want to go out?” Klaus cried indignantly, regardless of the fact, that he indeed did not want to go out.

“You never leave your room! You just stay cooped in here all day, or moping around the house. I think you are depressed. It’s probably the drugs.” Luther said the last bit so confidently, that Klaus had to laugh.

“Brother of mine, I’ve been clean for weeks now.” But the other part gave him pause. Yeah, he probably was depressed. There weren’t many other options when his lover was shot and killed in front of him, after only 10 months together, and then being suddenly sent back to the present, where he was alone. That seemed like viable cause for depression. Still, though, Luther being the first to call him out? “Who taught you that word, a self help leadership book?”

Luther sneered.

“Fine. Just sit away, rotting in here, and lying to us. Just keep your music down at night, some of us are actually trying to sleep here.” Luther turned around and slammed the door behind him. Unfortunately for him, the force of the slam did nothing but send the door ricocheting, hitting the wall once again. Klaus could hear his huffing from down the hallway as he walked away.

“Good talk bro-bro!” Klaus called, imagining the bird that Luther must be flipping him.

Now that he was alone, Klaus slid back into bed, pulling the covers over his head again. He didn’t need his siblings to try and pull him out of his room. Klaus can, and would leave his room when he was damn well ready. At the moment though, there just wasn’t much of a point.

Klaus felt himself drifting back off to sleep when there was suddenly a weight dipping in the mattress, and a shift under the blankets.

Dave’s hand found Klaus’s, and this time, Klaus couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He simply moved forward until his forehead rested upon the other man’s.

“Luther is… Interesting.” Dave commented, his breath blowing across Klaus’s cheeks. “You described him well.”

“I know. I have a way with words, truly.”

“I think he meant well though. He just had a clumsy way of saying it.” Klaus scrunched up his nose.

“You are supposed to be _my_ boyfriend, side with _me._ ” Klaus complained, feeling Dave laugh.

“I am siding with you! I am very proud of you for staying sober.”

“I’m doing it for you, you know.” Klaus whispered, squeezing Dave’s hand, trying to remember the feeling of their hands intertwined.

“I know. I love you so much.” Klaus felt Dave come closer, and closer, closing the distance until Klaus felt Dave’s lips ever-so-lightly brush against his.

This time, though, Klaus knew that Dave was gone without even opening his eyes. There was no need for that anymore. Klaus sighed heavily, and rolled onto his back.

Maybe he should go out tonight.

**5.**

Five minutes into going out, Klaus was already regretting leaving his bed. Dave (or whatever illusion or mental break version of him that he is) might not be in it anymore, but at least it was warm, cozy, and most importantly, lacking two of Klaus’s brothers. Diego had actually smiled at him when Klaus came downstairs in a shiny new skirt, and let him ride in shotgun. Due to sizing issues, Luther was sitting in the back but still looking a little pinched.

“Where are we off to?” Klaus tried to ask cheerfully. Diego shrugged as he pulled out onto the street.

“Not sure. Maybe some bars nearby, see what’s happening?”

“’See what’s happening’?” Klaus repeated incredulously. “Have you actually ever gone out before?”

Diego shot him a glare, but kept driving. “It’s been a while, I’ll give you that, but I doubt that there will be anything there that I can’t handle.”

“What about the big guy back there?” Klaus asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of Luther.

“Hey!”

“-Just because, last time our fearless leader went ‘out on the town’, he got mixed in pretty hot and heavy with the furries.” Diego unsuccessfully stifled a laugh.

“Actually, they don’t like to be called furries-“ Luther tried to protest to no avail.

“So why don’t we try a more calm setting. Also, I’m clean, remember?” Klaus waggled his fingers, giving his brothers _jazz hands._ Neither seemed impressed, but Diego now seemed wary.

“Should we try to go somewhere else then?” Diego suggested, but Klaus shook his head.

“Nah. It’s fine. No need to worry about Klaus-y here, I know a good lowkey place.” Diego nodded, as if he was uncertain, but Luther clapped his hands loudly behind them.

“Sounds great. Let’s go.”

Klaus directed Diego to a small bar on the other side of town, tucked away between a general store and a nail salon. He felt a small piece of pride when they entered, watching his brother’s expressions closely. Both seemed shocked by the quality of the place, though Diego was doing a better job of hiding it.

The bar itself was a small, cozy place with dim lighting and hardwood flooring and counters. There were only a few patrons in the bar itself, all scattered from a table to a few spread out on the bar.

Klaus plopped himself down in the first chair he saw, instinctively flagging the bartender over.

“Hey, Klaus. Haven’t seen you in a minute. How’ve you been?” The bartender asked, already pulling out glasses for whiskey, one of Klaus’s personal favorites. Seeing this, Klaus waved his hand.

“None for me. Maybe some for my brothers,” Klaus gestured as they sat down beside him. “But I am sober now! Wooo!” He gave a weak little laugh and the jazz hands again. Thankfully, this got a better reception than it did the last time, the bartender going from shock to joy in a matter of seconds.

“Klaus! Congrats. Want a Shirley Temple on the house? Just to celebrate.” Klaus allowed a real smile to grace his face, graciously nodding his head.

“This is why I always come back here. Thank you, you kind soul.”

Luther awkwardly cleared his throat, looking severely uncomfortable. “And I’ll have… A beer please. Any.”

Diego jumped in before Luther could try to order generic wine next. “Actually, let’s all do Shirley Temples.”

“And beer nuts!” Klaus cried. The bartender smiled, and walked away to prepare the drinks.

“So you are taking this sober business quite seriously, huh?” Luther asked, staring dead ahead. Klaus rolled his eyes mentally, but played along.

“Yeah. Even if you don’t want to believe it, I really don’t gain anything from pretending to be sober for your sake. Getting clean isn’t the most fun, but if that’s what you think my idea of a good time is, then sure.” Klaus remarked casually, picking nail polish off of his nails. He would need a fresh coat soon.

“W-wait, you just went cold turkey?” Diego asked. “Completely? Isn’t that really dangerous to do by yourself?”

Klaus shrugged, gratefully accepting the bright red drink with copious amounts of cherries in it. He took his time taking a long sip before answering.

“I mean, yeah. I didn’t have much of another choice. You guys were off saving the world, or whatever it is that you do. Plus, I needed to get sober, fast.”

Luther snorted.

“And why is that? Got a ghost girlfriend that you have been conjuring?”

“Luther, shut up.” Diego snapped. Luther looked surprised, but did what he was told. But the damage had already been done.

The chair legs screeched as Klaus pushed back from the bar, standing up. “Luther, why the hell did you want me to come out tonight? To insult me? To mock me? I’ve already lost everything that I have ever cared about, only to be haunted by the one thing that I can’t have anymore, no matter how long I am sober. What are you getting from this?” Both Diego and Luther opened their mouths, but Klaus just kept going. “We get it. You are the leader, the number one! You are stronger than all of us will ever be, not just physically, but in anyway we can ever imagine. You were always Daddy’s favorite, you were the one who always was the most adored! What more could you possibly want?!”

“Klaus, I’m sure that’s not what he-“ Diego tried to cut in, but Klaus wasn’t hearing it. His rage was so intense he could hear his heart pumping in his ears.

“No. I have _nothing_ in this world left for me. Don’t act like I don’t know that.”

With that, Klaus whirled on his heel, and with drink still in hand, stormed out of the bar. He could distantly hear Diego shouting after him, and then shouting at Luther, but he moved as quickly as he could to get out of range of the bar.

It wasn’t until a couple of blocks away that Klaus even realized that he was still holding the Shirley Temple, but was gracious when he noticed he hadn’t spilled any. He continued on his way, sipping on the drink, and letting his anger simmer.

“Klaus?” Klaus sighed, muttering curses under his breath. He thought that he had moved fast enough that Diego wouldn’t be able to catch up with him-

It wasn’t Diego behind him. And it wasn’t Dave either.

It was Patrick, Klaus’s ex… Ex-boyfriend, ex-drug dealer, ex-drug buddy, ex-everything. Someone that he was not in the mood to see. But here he was, approaching Klaus with open arms. “Klaus! It’s been so long, I’ve been worried! How are you?”

Klaus stiffly let himself be hugged.

“Fine, Patrick. Yourself?”

Patrick smiled and shrugged. “I’ve been doing alright for myself. Got in with some people in higher places, I take care of them, they take care of me kind of deal… Where did you go? I thought you either were picked up, or dead.” _I wish I was either one of those,_ Klaus thought to himself.

“Nope. Just some family stuff, but I’m sober now.” Klaus explained, taking a pointed sip of his drink.

“Sober!” Patrick let out a loud, harsh bark of a laugh. “You have never been sober in your _life,_ Klaus. Here, let me hook you up. You know how good the first high is after a bit without is!” Patrick cheerfully replied, patting his jacket down.

“No thanks, Patrick.” Patrick only rolled his eyes and pulled a little plastic baggie out of his jacket pocket. “Seriously, no.”

“Come on! I’ll even take one with you. I moved into this neighborhood, I am actually just a few blocks just down that direction, we can spend the night together.” The way that Patrick winked after that last statement, he clearly meant in more ways in one.

Fighting back the disgust that he felt, Klaus prepared himself to have to either fight, or run for his life. He didn’t have the chance to do that before another voice spoke up.

“He said no.”

Patrick startled, looking up and behind Klaus’s shoulder. “Who the fuck are you?” Klaus stiffened, his brain failing to put the pieces together.

As Dave’s hand slowly wrapped around Klaus’s upper arm, gently holding on, he smiled sardonically at Patrick. “He _said,_ no.”

_Patrick can see Dave? Dave is here?_

“Listen buddy, you don’t know us, Klaus and I have a long history here, now why don’t you just go and fuck off back to whatever Salvation Army you just came from.” Patrick chortled.

Klaus felt Dave’s hand tense, and knew exactly what he wanted to do in that moment. He swung the drink closer to Dave, silently offering. Dave, since he was _perfect, amazing, and Klaus’s literal soulmate_ , understood instantly and shook his head. “You do the honors, sweetheart.” Klaus smiled sweetly back at Dave, and then threw the drink, glass and all, at Patrick.

Patrick sputtered as the cold ice and mostly drank Shirley Temple hit him, only to be followed by a yelp of pain when the glass knocked him directly in the forehead. “Motherfucker!” He spat.

Dave and Klaus weren’t there to hear that though, because the second that the drink left Klaus’s hand, they took off running into the night. They were holding hands now, and it felt _so, so real_ , and Klaus didn’t know what to think, or what to believe, but he was leading them back the Academy.

All he knew was that he couldn’t live without Dave by his side.

**+1**

Klaus, the next morning, woke up with the smell of maple syrup, and butter. He was in bed, which he didn’t remember getting into last night, and there most certainly was a weight next to him.

Klaus didn’t know if he feared opening his eyes for if Dave wasn’t there, or if Dave was there, but he would have to watch him disappear again.

“Klaus, honey, I can tell you are awake.” A brief kiss to his temple was all that Klaus needed to finally open his eyes.

“You’re here? It’s really you?” Klaus’s voice sounded uncharacteristically small. Dave was sitting beside him, and there was a tray full of breakfast foods sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It’s really me, Klaus. I promise.”

Those were all it took to break the dam, as Klaus instantly burst into tears and climbed extremely ungracefully into Dave’s lap. Dave responded by wrapping his arms around Klaus, and holding him tight. “I’m here to stay now, no more of me fading out. I’m here, and I’m real.” Klaus buried his face in the crook of Dave’s neck, gripping the back of his shirt.

“How? I could never conjure you, how do I know that you will stay?”

“Eh… It was more God’s doing. Or that little girl, whoever she was.” Dave started. “I think I got pretty annoying wherever we were, I kept asking to see you.” Klaus snorted at the thought of Dave pestering the literal _creator_ of existence. He really had found his soulmate. “At first she would let me just get little glimpses of you, and then I got to touch you every once in a while. As time progressed, she eventually gave in, and just said that I could stay with you, heart pumping and all.”

“Christ on a cracker Dave, how much did you have to annoy her?” Dave’s momentary pause spoke a million of words, and Klaus found himself falling into a fit of laughter. Dave started laughing as well, until Klaus realized that he was crying again, and Dave _finally_ fit their lips together.

Klaus deepened the kiss instantly, still feeling the exhilaration of being with Dave, still not sure if all of this was too good to be true. He looped his arms around Dave’s neck, pulling their chests together, practically purring when Dave’s fingers reached Klaus’s hair.

They made out until Klaus remembered another very important factor, and pulled away suddenly. Dave’s cheeks were flushed, and his lips slightly swollen, which was so cute that Klaus couldn’t resist leaning in for another kiss.

“Okay, though, more important- mmph- question here, did you make me- mmph- breakfast?” Klaus asked in between chaste kisses. Dave leaned his head back and laughed.

“Yes. I met your mom, by the way, a very lovely lady. She told me that you were partial to pancakes.”

“Oh, I fucking love you,” Klaus sighed. He didn’t know if he should go in for another kiss or start on the breakfast.

Neither, seemed to be the option when Klaus’s bedroom door slammed open for what must have been the millionth time in the past day.

“Klaus!” That would be Diego, from the sounds of it. He lazily shifted around until he was facing his brother, but still in Dave’s lap. “Where have you been! Wh- who is that?”

Klaus airly waved a hand between the two. “Dave, this is Diego, my brother. Diego, this is Dave my… Boyfriend?” He glanced back at Dave, who merely shrugged. God curse the indecisive man that he loves. “My lover? Soulmate? My honey-boo-boo?”

“I don’t think I get that last reference.” Dave remarked. Diego looked completely bewildered.

“Diego, long story short, I time traveled, fell in love, _someone_ just had to go and die in my arms-“ Klaus playfully jabbed Dave in the stomach with his elbow.

“Yeah, that was me, sorry.”

“-But then I came back, we saved the world, but I was super depressed because the love of my life was dead in 1967, but then it turns out he’s my perfect half because he annoyed God into bringing him back to life!” Klaus clapped cheerfully. “Yay! It all worked out.”

“I-” Diego started, but then stopped, putting his face in his hands. “It’s too early for this.”

“I helped your mom make pancakes, they are downstairs.” Dave helpfully chimed in. Diego looked up at that, squinted at Dave, but then seemed to mentally give up, his hands dropping to his sides.

“Okay, pancakes. Yeah. Pancakes.” He fixed a stern look at Klaus. “But today, we are having a talk. About everything.” Klaus pouted.

“You mean just because my hot stud is back my depression and trauma aren’t all magically erased?” From behind him, Dave snorted. Diego looked like he was going to have an aneurysm. “Go eat some pancakes, bro.” A thought struck Klaus at this exact moment. “Hey! You are my baby bro! I am ten months older than you! Ha! I can call you baby bro now!”

Diego really looked like he was going to throw up now, but he tried his hardest to compose himself. “We will talk about this.” He then hesitated. “Nice to meet you Dave. I hope you will come to the talk as well.” Diego exited quickly, his footsteps receding down the staircase.

“Hey, the first part of meet-the-family went pretty well,” Klaus commented, reaching across to slide the tray of food in front of him. “Holy fuck though, I am hungry.”

Dave snorted again, and kissed a spot right behind Klaus’s ear, making him shiver. “Hand me some bacon.” Klaus happily complied, turning around again. He studied Dave’s face as he ate, watching every movement and mannerism.

“I love you.” Klaus stated, mid-pancake. Dave looked up, and smiled easily.

“I love you too.”

“You can’t vanish on me now, I am actually going to believe in you this time. I thought I was going crazy.”

Dave winced. “Yeah. I never knew how much time that I had, and the girl was pretty vague about the rules…” Klaus waved off the apologies.

“Not your fault. But, if you vanish on me again, and it’s _not_ to get me some apple juice, I am going to have some _words._ ” Dave chuckled, and nodded.

“I think I can do that.”

Klaus smiled gently, feeling his heart swell.

“Thank you for coming back.”

“Always, darling. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i have another piece about this pairing, it's called 'please don't go, ill eat you whole' and its on this account :)
> 
> comments give me life! i read and cherish them all <3 i also wrote this all in the span of one night after months of awful writers block, so lets hope this inspiration keeps going
> 
> i would actually be interested in writing a follow up to this, maybe in dave's pov of annoying god, or even the "talk" that diego is so insistent that they have? if you guys would be interested, let me know!!


End file.
